Flee
by The-Bloody
Summary: AU after end of season 2. Spike and Buffy run away together. What happens? How are things on the Hellmouth? S/B of course! CHAP 12 UP!!
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! All property of Mr Whedon and ME etc.. Don't sue me, you won't get anything of worth.  
  
Summary: AU after end of season 2. Spike and Buffy run away together. What happens? How are things on the Hellmouth? Set over long period of time. S/B of course!  
  
*****  
  
Prologue  
  
Time seemed to slow down for both of them, every detail was seen with crystal clarity.  
  
Buffy saw the sword enter Angel's gut, saw the look of pain on his face, saw the portal swallow him as it closed.  
  
Spike saw Angel's demise, he saw Drucilla leap towards the slayer, he saw himself throw her to the side right into a patch of sunlight, he saw her burn.  
  
Buffy sank down onto the mansion's stone floor, unable to stand any longer. She heard Spike walk up to her and looked into his eyes. They shared a look as she sat down beside her, letting his tears fall just as her own were doing.  
  
The look said everything as they sat in the room that had seen the deaths of both their loves.  
  
They had seen too much.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eventually Buffy stopped crying. Spike hadn't made a noise in what seemed like hours, just sat next to her, as motionless as if he were made of stone. She glanced down at her watch, two hours? That didn't feel right. It felt like she had been sat there for days. Needing to break the silence she tuned to her companion.  
  
"So are we going to fight now?"  
  
Spike looked over at her, his face for once not sporting his customary smirk.  
  
"Funny thing luv, seems the fight's gone right out of me."  
  
Buffy gave a humourless laugh.  
  
"Yeah, me too. So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothin in Sunnyhell for me now, thought I'd stick with the plan and head on out of town. Brazil's nice this time of year. Figured you'd be off back to your mum and your little friends."  
  
"My mom kicked me out the house, told me if I was not going to stop being the slayer then don't bother coming back and my friends decided to perform the restoration spell on Angel, but they forgot to tell me so instead of just stalling him I had to send him to Hell. Oh, but they did do it in time for me to see it was Angel and not Angelus that I was damning for eternity. So really, there's not much here for me either. I'll probably get out of town too."  
  
Spike thought about what she had said, what she had gone through in the last day. No wonder slayers burned out so fast.  
  
"Seems we're both leaving the Hellmouth behind, about bloody time too. Look I had planned leaving with Dru, but she's a bit too dead now. Fancy extending that truce for a while longer? Could go and see the world."  
  
"You want us to travel together?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"You're leaving anyway, better than being alone. Plus what are you gonna end up doing? Serving food in LA most likely. There's an improvement." His voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
Buffy thought about what Spike was offering, he was right about the job. She was seventeen and had no experience anywhere, who would employ her? At least she would have some company.  
  
"OK Spike, I'll go with you."  
  
*****  
  
An hour later, after a few stops to pick up some food for Buffy and some blood for Spike, plus a stop off at Buffy's house to get her clothes and to leave a note for her mom, the black DeSoto splintered the sign stating that they were leaving Sunnydale.  
  
Both occupants were glad to be doing so.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: The start of my 3rd fic! I know that I haven't finished 'Wounded' yet but I have finished it draft form. All I need to do with that is type it up so my brain is free to come up with the plot to this!  
  
Let me know what you think, reviews are vital! 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell do you mean we'll sleep in the DeSoto?!"  
  
"Relax, I didn't mean all the time, just that we may have to occasionally. Trust me slayer, this car's a lot better than some hotels." Buffy gave him a disbelieving look as she scanned the interior of the classic car. "Look slayer, have you seen the size of this car? We can fold down the back seats and there's plenty of room."  
  
Buffy still wasn't impressed at the idea of staying in the car. When she thought about it the car was large, and she didn't know where they were going but there may be large distances between places.  
  
"Look, I don't have a problem agreeing with that, it's just the car, it's so....ew! It's old and smelly!" Spike sighed then chuckled at her words. He let the insult towards his car drop, after all, a good fighter knows when to pick his battles and arguing with a slayer had the distinct possibility of ending with a dusting.  
  
"Fine, how about when we get to LA we get the car cleaned? Take it to a garage, get it cleaned inside and out."  
  
Buffy eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"How come you gave in so quickly Spike?"  
  
"Was going to get it serviced anyway, don't want the bloody thing breaking down in the middle of some sunny dessert now do we? Wouldn't be too good for my health. I'll just get them to clean it while they're at it." Buffy nodded, satisfied, then she remembered what he had said earlier.  
  
"We're going to LA?"  
  
"Yeah, thought we'd stop off for a few days. Like I said, get this thing serviced, sort out a few other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well I doubt you packed a passport in your rush did you slayer?" Buffy shook her head. "Well you'll need one. Was going to get you a new one even if you did have your old one. Don't want to be travelling under your real name."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Too easy for people to track. Your friends will probably try looking for you and it would just leave a trail strait to us. Plus if your Watcher looks for us I don't fancy the Council busting in on us."  
  
"Yeah, they'd probably dust you, or try to."  
  
"Not just that luv, you've run off, they may say you've gone rogue. If you won't be their slayer, they'll want one who will be. And the only way to get a new slayer....."  
  
"Is to kill me." Buffy's voice was almost a whisper and her face was a mask of fear.  
  
"Hey now, don't worry, like I said we'll get you some new papers. I've been travelling for over a hundred years, I know how to stay hidden." Spike thought about what he was saying. He, the Slayer of Slayers, was reassuring a slayer that no harm would come to her. His life had completely changed the moment he had teamed up with Buffy to defeat Angelus. He glanced over at Buffy and saw she was still afraid.  
  
"Look, it probably won't even come to that, they already have another slayer don't they? You won't be harmed, trust me slayer."  
  
"Don't call me that." Buffy's voice had gone from a whisper to harsh and commanding.  
  
"Don't call you what?"  
  
"Slayer. Like you said, they will have another slayer. Kendra died and another will be called. She's the Slayer. I left Sunnydale so I could stop being the slayer. So call me anything you want, just not that."  
  
"Sure thing pet."  
  
*****  
  
Two hours later and they had booked into the most expensive hotel in LA. Buffy had thought Spike was joking when he pulled up outside, but Spike had parked the car and strode into the reception. When the receptionist had asked them if they had a reservation Spike had slipped into his vampire face and growled at her. This convinced the woman that they didn't need a reservation and that they could stay at no charge for as long as they wanted.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy sat back on one of the double beds the room had to offer. They had decided to share one large room not have two single rooms. After all, the whole idea behind them travelling together was so that they wouldn't be alone.  
  
It was when she remembered why she would be alone without Spike that Buffy started to cry. In one day she had lost her mother, her friends and her lover. The only person she had in her life now was her supposed enemy, who was watching her from the doorway.  
  
Spike was unsure as to what to do. He didn't really have much experience with crying women, except Dru and he didn't think offering Buffy a nice woman to eat would make her happy. He settled for sitting next to her and awkwardly patting her on the back.  
  
After about half an hour Buffy managed to compose herself. She realised she had let herself loose control in front of Spike and she looked at him, expecting to see him laughing at her. She was shocked the look of compassion on his face.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"How are you so calm? I mean, you lost someone too and you've been with Dru for years." Spike sighed and dropped is head.  
  
"It's difficult to loose something you never really had." Buffy was puzzled at his cryptic reply so he carried on. "I loved Dru, did from the day she turned me, but I wasn't the one she loved. All she wanted was Angelus. She spent a century with me but as soon as he came back she ran off to him, just tossed me aside.  
  
"Did you know he came back to us after he got that soul? It was a couple of years after he disappeared, he just showed up one night, wanting to be let back in, wanting to prove he could still be part of the family. He couldn't hack it of course, Darla ran him off the same night I killed my first slayer.  
  
"After that, no matter where we went Dru would always be looking for Angelus, for 'her daddy'.  
  
"She didn't love me, she needed me. She was too insane to look after herself so she let me do it for her. And you know something, I didn't figure this out until I was watching her burn. I could have trued to save her, ran over there and pulled her out, but really I didn't want to.  
  
"That's why it doesn't hurt. I didn't loose her today. I lost her decades ago. I lost her before I even had her."  
  
Buffy was crying again, though this time they were not tears for herself, but for Spike, for what he must have gone through staying with a woman but knowing that she would never be his. She leaned over and hugged him close to her.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: 13 reviews in one day! That's great! Please keep it up!  
  
I'm having much more fun writing this than I am 'Wounded' so this story may be updated more than 'Wounded'.  
  
Let me know what you think of it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I will bloody well not drink that shite!"  
  
Buffy sighed. They had been discussing what they would do in LA while they waited for the car to be serviced and for Buffy's new paperwork to be completed by Spike's contact. He had phoned the forger and the documents would be ready in a day. All Buffy needed to do was have her photo taken when they went to pick them up in order for the passport to be completed.  
  
They had decided that they should spend most of the time in the hotel room. Sunnydale was close to LA so if Buffy's friends were looking for her, LA would be the first place to start. The argument had started when Spike told her he was hungry and was going out to feed.  
  
"But you drank it on the way here! Why not just carry on?"  
  
"I am not bloody living off pig's blood!"  
  
"And I won't let you hurt people." She turned away from him and he realised that she wouldn't back down on this.  
  
"Fine, I'll not kill. I'll just take some and leave them alive."  
  
"No, I won't let you hurt anybody," she repeated.  
  
"Look, I won't drink that bloody pig's blood, it tastes like crap. How about when we get to a town I pay a visit to the local blood bank and get myself some? Nice human blood for me and no precious humans hurt in the process."  
  
Buffy wasn't too pleased with this solution, after all if he took the blood from a hospital then a sick person couldn't use it. But that was better than someone being in the hospital in the first place because Spike wanted something to eat. She turned back towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's fine. Plus, none of those mobs I've heard about will come after you." She couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard him mumble that the mobs were fun.  
  
It was at that moment that both of them realised that Buffy's hand had not left his shoulder. She gently pulled it back, surprised not to feel any revulsion at the thought of touching Spike. The thought about the hug she had given him the night before. They were depressed and after she heard about Spike's relationship with Dru it was the only thing she could think of that would offer comfort to both of them.  
  
She honestly didn't know who she felt the most pity for, herself or Spike. She had to send the man she loved to hell but he had to live for a hundred years knowing that the woman he was with didn't really love him.  
  
*****  
  
Spike was surprised when Buffy gave in on the blood issue. He had been expecting her to insist that he only drank blood from the butchers and was planning on sneaking out and getting some human fresh from the neck. But she had said it was all right for him to have human blood, so there was no point in hunting, it would only stir up trouble if she found out. He had just one condition of his own.  
  
"So that's sorted then, but if I'm giving up hunting then you have to stop something too." Buffy hadn't a clue hat he was talking about.  
  
"From now on there will be no threats of staking, sunlight or beheading. You said you've left the slayer in Sunnydale, I don't want you to bring her out again just for when you want to win an argument."  
  
Buffy considered this. She really wanted to put the whole slayer side of herself behind her and his request did seem reasonable.  
  
"Deal, you don't kill and I won't slay."  
  
*****  
  
The next day Buffy and Spike left the LA city limits in the newly cleaned and tuned DeSoto. The car was filled with everything they would need for weeks on the road.  
  
Buffy looked at her new passport. The picture looked terrible, but she knew that all passport photos looked just as bad so she didn't complain. She had insisted that she keep her first name but her surname had been changed.  
  
"So where are we going pet?" Spike looked over at her expectantly.  
  
"I don't know, I've never been anywhere, you are the one that knows all the nice places."  
  
"Well I did say Brazil was nice this time of year. How about we drive down there, see some of the sights on the way. After Brazil, who knows? Whole world to see."  
  
"That sounds great." She looked up from the passport and smiled at him. Spike grinned back and turned the car so they were heading south towards the Mexican border.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I've had one review stating that Buffy is out of character, not making witty remarks. I just want to remind everyone that these first few chapters are set only a day after she sent Angel to hell. Of course she is not up to making puns and wisecracks just yet. But don't worry, this is not a dark and depressing fic.  
  
I can't believe how many reviews I've been receiving for this fic, thank you all. I appreciate all reviews and they help me write better stories for you to read! 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spike watched Buffy as they sat in the queue of cars waiting to cross the border into Mexico. She had fallen asleep after they had stopped at a diner for something to eat. He hoped that it wouldn't become a habit or their journey would be a boring one for him.  
  
It did, however, allow him time to study the girl when her defences were down, when she wasn't putting up a brave front.  
  
He could see the toll the past few days had taken on her. A small frown creased her features and there were dark rings under her eyes, both from lack of sleep and too much crying.  
  
'Still bloody beautiful though.' He realised that he wasn't as surprised at the thought as he possibly should have been. He was willing to admit that he had been attracted to her from the first time he saw her in the Bronze. He may have hated her over the last year but her beauty was something he had never questioned.  
  
What did surprise him was the fact that it wasn't just her body that attracted him. It was her fire, her spirit. He had seen it the night he had fought her in the school. She didn't just fight because it was her duty or some Watcher had told her to, she fought with a passion. And unless he was very much mistaken she enjoyed the battle just as much as he did.  
  
He had pushed all positive feelings towards her out of his mind as she constantly thwarted all his plans. He had fought both of his previous Slayers on many occasions and they had come close to beating him several times, but neither of them had gotten as close as Buffy had, dropping that organ on him.  
  
Then Angelus had returned, another thing he could blame Buffy for, and Dru had promptly thrown herself back at 'her daddy'. With no Dru and being stuck in that bloody wheelchair, Spike had a lot of time to think about things. There was little else he could do while he waited for his spine to heal. He had found the majority of his thoughts drawn towards the Slayer. At first he was resentful of her for putting him in the chair and for releasing Angelus to mock and torment him, but soon they had turned to far more pleasing thoughts of their battles and other, imagined, physical encounters.  
  
It was mostly down to these thoughts and feelings that he had turned to Buffy when he decided to make a stand against Angelus. He could have chosen any number of ways to stop Angelus' plans, the simplest of which would have been to kill the Watcher before he told Angelus how to open Acathla, or to have simply smashed the statue with a hammer before it was opened. But instead he had gone to the person he was supposed to hate above all others in this world.  
  
He couldn't believe that it had only been three days since he had made his truce with Buffy. So much had happened it that short time, not just the deaths of Dru and Angelus, but between himself and Buffy also.  
  
He thought he must be insane to be considering it, but the thought that there may be a possibility of something beyond a fragile friendship forming between them was far from unpleasant. And small signs from Buffy convinced him that he wasn't crazy for considering it. The hug hadn't gone unnoticed and neither had the other small touches between them, the hand on his shoulder when they were arguing that lingered a bit too long and the brushing of their hands when he helped her pack.  
  
If something was going to happen with Buffy he was determined that it be real. He wasn't going to get involved in a rebound relationship. What he had told Buffy was true, he didn't really feel devastated over Dru's death, but Buffy had loved Angel and he was damn well sure he wouldn't get involved with someone who was just looking to make the pain go away.  
  
He had lived without love for over a hundred years, content to only have part of his love's heart, just a crumb. This time he was determined to have it all.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was shocked back into consciousness by the blaring of horn from the car behind them. Spike glanced over with an apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry luv, mind was wandering, didn't notice the line moving."  
  
"That's OK, what time is it? Hang on, what line?"  
  
"It's nearly sunset and the line is for the border. Another half hour and we'll be in Mexico."  
  
"Oh." Buffy settled back into her seat, trying to fully wake her sleep dulled mind. She realised that this was the third time that she had let herself sleep in front of Spike in the last two days, laving herself open to any attack. And each time she had woken without any holes I her neck and all her blood where it was supposed to be.  
  
Her life really had changed over the last few days. A week ago she wouldn't have trusted Spike at all, now she had trusted him to help her save the world and she trusted him with her safely, with her very life.  
  
It felt strange to think of Spike as anything other than the enemy but she realised that it also felt.right. Like it would be very easy to call him a friend.  
  
The Spike she was with now seemed very different to the Spike that had attacked her at school or sent assassins to kill her. He was open with his feelings and didn't mock her when she cried in front of him, a sure sign of weakness for him to pick on. He hadn't said as much but Buffy suspected that just as she had left the Slayer back in Sunnydale, he had left the vampire back at the Hellmouth.  
  
Without the Slayer and the vampire getting in the way, Buffy was really able to start getting to know Spike, and so far, she liked what she saw.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Slightly longer chapter! What do you think? It's about time I updated Wounded too, hopefully that will be today, if not, definitely tomorrow.  
  
So, the journey had properly begun, Spike and Buffy are out of the US, what will happen next? You will just have to stick around to find out!  
  
Please review me! 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Buffy sat in the DeSoto while Spike found out where the nearest motel was.  
  
It would be their second night in Mexico. After crossing the border they had stopped at the first motel they had seen.  
  
Conversation had been kept to a minimum that night with both of them seemingly wrapped up in their own personal thoughts. Neither of them knew that their thoughts were talking them down very similar paths.  
  
Both thought about their feelings for the other. Both thought about how those feelings had changed since they first met. Both thought about the possibilities of something more happening between them.  
  
Both liked the idea.  
  
Both thought about how it was very soon after their previous relationships had ended, then both dismissed that, realising their relationships had ended long before their partners had died.  
  
Finally, both decided that they wouldn't push the idea, afraid the other would reject them, but they would just go with whatever happened.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was startled by the hand on her shoulder, she hadn't even heard Spike enter the car.  
  
"Whoa luv, only me."  
  
"Sorry, bit distracted. So where's the motel?"  
  
"That's the thing pet, nearest motel is 50 miles away. Seems there used to be one here but something happened to it. From the sounds of it some vamps came into town, ate their way through and burned the place down."  
  
"They told you that at the gas station?"  
  
"Hell no, but it's always a variant on a theme. You know how many times I've been referred to as a 'gang member on drugs'?" He gave a slight chuckle and Buffy had to laugh along. When she thought about it she wondered how anyone could believe the stories they were told by the cops and other officials. She voiced her question to Spike.  
  
"Easy luv, people don't want to know about things such as yours truly. They'd rather believe some crock of shit than accept the truth that things aren't all sunshine and roses. Anyway, we've got a bit off topic here. As I was saying, there's no motel so it looks like we're spending the night in here."  
  
"In here? As in, in this car?"  
  
"Fraid so. Told you we'd end up spending the night in here didn't I? At least I got the thing cleaned in LA. Not come on and help me put these seats down. There's enough room for both of us back there, we'll just have to shift our stuff into the front."  
  
After the back seats had been folded down flat and their clothes and food moved into the driver's seat, Buffy had to admit that the car was indeed spacious enough for both of them to sleep comfortably. She watched as Spike walked around to the trunk and retrieved something. He held it up to show her what it was. She saw that it was a blanket, quite thick but looking a bit worse for wear.  
  
"Sorry, it's the only one I've got. Doesn't look much but it's nice and warm." She watched as he spread some of their clothes out to make a mattress and used some more for pillows.  
  
"Come on then luv, hop in." With that both of them got into the makeshift bed, fully clothed. Buffy lay on her side, facing away from Spike. She was surprised when he moved over so he was pressed against her, her back pressed into his chest.  
  
"Gotta keep warm pet. Gets awful cold at night in these places." Buffy nodded and took in a deep breath. It was then that she noticed that there was an odd smell to the blanket.  
  
"Spike, why does your blanket smell of smoke?" Spike gave a low chuckle behind her.  
  
"It's what I use to get around with during the day. Sometimes I end up a bit burned round the edges."  
  
"Oh great, so I'm under this blanket breathing in the burned remains of you because you can't grasp that you're not meant to go out during the day?" The words could have sounded harsh but they were said in a teasing way. Spike was enjoying every minute of his banter with the former Slayer. It had been years since he had someone to actually talk to.  
  
"Why should I let a bit of bloody light stop me from going where I want to?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, how about because that 'bloody light' could turn you into a small pile of embers?"  
  
"Careful luv, carry on talking like that and I might start thinking you care about me." Buffy turned to face him.  
  
"Would that be so bad?"  
  
Spike looked into her eyes, saw the same desire and emotions that he thought must be showing in his own eyes, and made a decision. To hell with taking it slow. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back slightly, he kept his gaze locked with hers.  
  
"No luv, that'll be just perfect."  
  
With that he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Sorry I've been a few days, writers block is an evil thing and a cure needs to be found soon! Trying to write two stories at one that are so different is not the easiest of things to do.  
  
So what about this chapter? Like it? Let me know! 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Buffy's mind was racing as she thought about the previous night. She had slept with Spike. She had fallen asleep after she was too exhausted to move anymore, infact she was still laying next to him, covered only by his blanket. They were both on their sides with Spike spooning Buffy as she faced away from him.  
  
Spike was also awake, but didn't want to move for fear that Buffy would move and he would never get another chance to feel her in his arms with her back pressed against his chest. Spike's thoughts were not on the night before, but on the possibilities for the future. He knew that something like this shouldn't happen between a vampire and a slayer. 'But she isn't the Slayer anymore is she?' he thought. 'She left that back in Sunnyhell. And I've not exactly been the model vampire the past few days.' Eventually he decided he wouldn't get any answers just lying there in silence.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike felt her tense up and he started to stroke his thumb up and down her arm until she relaxed again. "Buffy luv, I need to ask you something and I don't want you to get mad." He paused to give her time to object but she kept quiet. "What is this pet? What do we have here?" Buffy's reply was quiet and unsure.  
  
"I don't know Spike. What is it for you? Was this just a good fuck for you? A one night stand?" Spike grabbed her shoulders and turned her until she was facing him. He raised her chin so she was looking him in the eye.  
  
"Never!" The force of his reaction startled Buffy. His voice dropped the force and became quiet. "Of course not. I don't know what I feel Buffy, but it's real. Those bloody Watchers of yours say that we can't love, can't feel real emotions. I don't know about the others but I can, I always have. I'm not saying I love you, not yet. But I can tell you that it would be very easy to fall in love with you."  
  
Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes at Spike's words. Not even Angel had said anything so powerful to her. She reached up and cupped his cheek.  
  
"I could love you too."  
  
Spike shifted so that he was above her and leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
*****  
  
For the second time in one day Buffy woke next to Spike. She realised that it was after noon and she was grateful that nobody had disturbed the car. Unlike the first time she woke up in Spike's arms, Buffy's thoughts were calm and relaxed. She felt safe and happy, a new experience for her when waking up next to someone.  
  
After her first time with Angel she had woken up alone and confused. Why was he gone? What should she do now? Then she had seen him at his apartment, his words cutting into her: "Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn't mean like we have to make a big deal."  
  
Her confusion had then turned to pain as she realised that Angelus had returned, speaking those horrible words to her, and when she had woken up next to Spike she was scared that he would say something similar.  
  
But he hadn't. His words were kind and reassuring and everything she wanted to hear.  
  
She had slept with two different vampires, one 'good', one 'evil'. And the 'good' one had caused her more pain than the one that was meant to hate her.  
  
It was then that she realised something that sent her into fits of laughter. This caused Spike to wake.  
  
"Buffy? What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" Buffy tried to calm herself before she answered him.  
  
"I just realised something. I've slept with two people now, and both of them are vampires. Some Slayer I turned out to be!" Spike thought about his past insult of 'Slutty the Vampire Layer' but realised that if he mentioned that to her he would likely be tossed out into the sun.  
  
"Well luv, you've stopped William the Bloody from killing, something two other Slayers couldn't do. That's got to be worth something. Anyway, if we don't want to spend another night in this car then we should get back on the road. Hopefully the next place we stop at will have somewhere with a bed." He sighed. "Was bloody easier when I would just kill everyone and take their house."  
  
Buffy lightly slapped him on the arm and moved to get up.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: If you are reading 'Wounded' you will know that I have already apologised for the delay.  
  
If you don't read that story then I am sorry. My computer broke and I have had to buy a new one that is very powerful and does not crash, which is good. But now I am £1000 in debt, which is bad.  
  
Anyway, what do you think? From now on Buffy and Spike will be travelling on quicker, these last few chapters with them only travelling a short distance were needed to set the emotional stuff up.  
  
Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Buffy really hadn't realised just how much pressure she had been under in Sunnydale. Of course she knew she was under pressure but the scale of it hadn't really registered until she was with Spike and it had gone. What was the old saying, you don't know what you have until it's gone? Well this time that applied to her in a good way.  
  
In Sunnydale Buffy had just accepted everything that was thrown at her; having to lie to her mom everyday, having to hide her life from everyone in town at the same time as saving their lives, having to deal with vampires and demons and an ex boyfriend that wanted to end the world. She had shouldered the burden without a second thought because that was her life; it was the only one she had known since she was Called.  
  
She had tried to have a life in Sunnydale, complete with friends, school and a boyfriend, but now she could see how mush she really had to give up to be the Slayer.  
  
Her time with Spike was showing her what it was like to have no responsibilities, to not have to worry that if she didn't go out every night to fight then the world may end. She felt herself letting go of the Slayer and finally being able to be Buffy. She knew she still had the Slayer inside her, and would until the day she died, but she didn't have to let it be the dominant side of her personality anymore.  
  
Spike had given her more than an escape route out of town, he had given her a chance to finally live her life and she loved him with all her heart for giving that to her.  
  
*****  
  
Spike had noticed the transformation in Buffy. In just the three weeks they had been on the road she had gone from the tough warrior he had fought against to a young woman seeing the world for the first time. It was after he had told a joke the day after they had first slept together that he realised it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh.  
  
In the past he hadn't thought about how tough her life must have been, he was too busy trying to end it, but he could see the difference now that she was opening herself up.  
  
He had thought he could fall in love with the Buffy he had met in Sunnydale.  
  
He knew he already loved the Buffy he was with now.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy relaxed into the soft bubbles of the hot bath. While she didn't mind the DeSoto as much as she told Spike, she was glad that they had spent the majority of nights in hotels.  
  
Spike had continued to use his trick of scaring the receptionists so that they had not paid for a single room yet, in fact she realised that they had only ever had to spend money when it was daylight and Spike couldn't go with her to scare whoever was working the register.  
  
Buffy felt a wave of cold air wash over her as Spike opened the bathroom door and slipped in. Buffy had just gotten relaxed after a day spent in the DeSoto and refused to let Spike disturb her. She had a good idea what he wanted and with him it was anything but relaxing.  
  
She kept her eyes closed as he approached the tub. She refused to look as he traced a hand down her face, following it with his lips.  
  
"So that's how it's going to be eh luv? Well then I'll just have to not give you your surprise." Buffy's eyes shot open at this and Spike had to chuckle at her look of excitement.  
  
"Surprise? You got me a surprise?"  
  
"Well, I was going to take you out for a meal, but you obviously don't want my attention so I'll just go watch some TV." He playfully turned to leave but was stopped when Buffy jumped out of the tub and turned him back to face her.  
  
"Spike! You mean it? We get to go out?" Even though they had made it all the way to Brazil, they really hadn't been anywhere but the car and hotel rooms. Spike had wanted to make good time through some of the more dangerous areas of South America and even when they got to a safe place, he had been too tired from driving to go out. Buffy was very happy at finally getting out of hotel rooms and seeing the country she was in.  
  
Spike on the other hand was very aware that Buffy was standing before him naked and was having a hard time concentrating on anything else. They had made love (he refused to simply think of it as having sex) several times in the past weeks and was considering a repeat performance then and there.  
  
"Buffy luv, if you want to go out tonight a suggest you go put of the dress I left you on the bed, because if you stand there much longer then we won't make it out of this room for the next few hours, night out be damned."  
  
Buffy leaned up and whispered "Would that be so bad?" into his ear before slipping out of the room to see what dress Spike had for her.  
  
Spike was left alone in the bathroom trying desperately to suck in air that he didn't need to try and calm himself down. 'Pointy sticks or not, the girl will be the death of me,' he thought.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Next Chapter: The date!  
  
As a side note, I'm really enjoying finally being able to write the Buffy character without her being all insane or depressed. With this I'm getting a chance to really mould the character to what I want her to be, not just what the situation dictates she needs to be.  
  
I didn't realise when I first thought up 'So Pretty' and 'Wounded' that the initial ideas I had for the plots would really leave the Buffy character confined to a certain way of acting. Within those stories there was really only one way she could go. I got to do what I wanted with the other characters, most notably Spike, but Buffy really was pushed into a secondary character, especially in 'So Pretty'.  
  
This story has let me have the freedom I want with both the Spike and Buffy characters and it makes this story very enjoyable to write.  
  
Plus setting this from the end of season 2 meant that I got to start with a blank slate with the Spike/Buffy relationship.  
  
I noticed a new fic called Flee on FanFiction. I am hoping that this does not cause confusion with this story and I am a little unhappy with someone starting a fic and using a title that is already being used, I try to make sure my titles are original and would think other people would do the same. 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy looked at the box with apprehension. She was excited about the prospect of a date with Spike, but she had seen the type of dresses that Dru used to wear. What if Spike had bought her one of those? It seamed like a reasonable fear; Spike had spent a century with Dru, how would he know that women didn't dress like that?  
  
Deciding that just staring at the box wouldn't chance the contents she quickly strode up to it and opened the lid.  
  
She was stunned.  
  
The dress was breathtaking; full length, backless with tiny straps to keep it up, it was a shade of purple that was almost black and Buffy knew by the name that it was worth thousands of dollars.  
  
Buffy slipped the dress on and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had been expecting something out of Pride and Prejudice, what she got looked like it had stepped straight out of a James Bond film.  
  
She managed to slip on the matching high heels and do her make-up in record time. It was when she had finished getting ready that she realised she had no idea where they were going.  
  
She thought back and came to the conclusion that this would be her first proper date, not that Spike had used the word date, but she had no doubt that this was to be a date. The closest Buffy had gotten to a real night out were the two dances she had attended since being Called, one at her old school in LA and one in Sunnydale. She hoped that this evening wouldn't end like those; in LA Lothos had attacked and she had to burn down the gym resulting in her being expelled and in Sunnydale The Master had fed from her and drowned her.  
  
Buffy was now very nervous. What if tonight went like those nights? She really wanted to have a good time with Spike and didn't want any interruptions. 'Of course,' she thought sarcastically, 'those times were ruined when master vampires showed up, tonight the master vampire will be there from the start.' This actually calmed her fears slightly as she thought about the vampire in question and what he must be doing now.  
  
*****  
  
Spike was just as nervous as Buffy, although he didn't show it as he stood on the balcony smoking. After all he was the Big Bad, can't be seen worrying because of a date with an ex Slayer.  
  
He wasn't used to getting dressed up to go out for the night, with Dru a night out was walking into the nearest club and eating the patrons. Actually trying to fit in with them was a new experience.  
  
He fidgeted in his clothes, he hadn't worn a suit since the '40s and it was odd to be out of his jeans. At least it wasn't expected of him to wear one of those bloody hats like it was back then.  
  
He really didn't know what he was going to do when Buffy was finished getting ready, mainly because he didn't know what Buffy was expecting. He thought he made it pretty clear that this was a date, but what if she thought he was showing her round the place? Sure they had made love a few times but they had never gone out anywhere and after the first morning they hadn't really talked about what was going on between them.  
  
'Oh god,' he thought 'what if she doesn't think this is a date? Or what if she doesn't want it to be one? What if she doesn't really want me, perhaps she's just lonely, only been a month since peaches went to hell. Why would she want me? Probably say I'm beneath.' He cut the train of thought off there, those words still carried enough hurt for him from when they were spoken over a hundred years before not to want to think them. He knew that he really needed to calm down but ever since he was turned he hadn't been one for quietly sitting down and waiting.  
  
Deciding there was nothing else he could do, he went and got himself a drink.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was desperately trying to work up enough courage to open the bedroom door. All her worries about the night being ruined had been put aside to be replaced by new ones abut whether or not Spike would like the way she looked.  
  
'Just go!' her mind screamed at her, 'He's seen you naked and he chose the dress, of course he will like it!' Actually listening to the voice of reason for once, Buffy grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. She stepped out of the bedroom to find Spike stood by the mini bar, bottle of scotch on hand.  
  
Spike quickly put the bottle down and turned to look at Buffy. All coherent thought vanished as he took in the beauty before him. The dress fitted like it was made for her and she had on just the right amount of make up. He had never seen anything so beautiful and if he lived for another hundred years he doubted he would again.  
  
Buffy was growing embarrassed at his obvious appraisal of her.  
  
"What? Do I look OK?" His answer was to give her the most tender but passionate kiss she had ever received. When he pulled back she barely heard the whisper that left his lips.  
  
"God I love you."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: So sorry about the delay! Work has been hell, the next few weeks are the busiest of the year so I'm having to work like mad. Plus it was my birthday yesterday so time was taken up by that.  
  
I know I said the date was this chapter but I changed my mind. Hope you don't mind but it just means that the fic will end up being at lest one chapter longer as it has differed slightly from the original plan. Not to worry, that's not a bad thing, I like it better as it is now!  
  
Want to give me a late birthday present? You can! Review this chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Spike couldn't believe he'd said that he loved her. It wasn't the thought of loving her that he was bothered about, that wasn't anything new. It was the fact that in the past, telling someone he loved them had never ended well.  
  
Cecily was the one that stuck in his mind most, but mainly only because that night ended with him being a vampire. She wasn't the first, just the last.  
  
After all, who wants to be with a bloody awful poet?  
  
He finally tore his gaze away from his shoes to glance at Buffy. He instantly wished he hadn't. She looked about as shocked at his declaration as he had been, but that didn't surprise him. After all, it wasn't every day a former mortal enemy professes their love for you.  
  
What made him wish he hadn't looked were the tears that were in her eyes.  
  
'Bloody hell, just the thought of me loving her makes her want to cry.' He was certain now that he'd blown it and he made the decision to get out of there before she got the chance to break his heart even more.  
  
Before Buffy knew what was happening he was out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"God I love you."  
  
To say Buffy was shocked was an understatement. When Angel had vamped out after their first kiss she was shocked. When Merrick had shown her that vampires were real and she was some sort of superhero, she was shocked. This had those situations beat hands down.  
  
'Spike loves me, he really said he loves me.' That meant that he wasn't with her just for the sex. Relief and happiness washed over her. If Spike loved her then she could release all the feelings towards him that she had been bottling up since they left Sunnydale.  
  
'Spike loves me. I love Spike.' The thought caused tears of happiness to well up in her eyes. Suddenly Spike's expression changed from shocked to hurt and he ran out of the room. Buffy didn't know why he was running but she didn't care as she followed him.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy realised that she really shouldn't be surprised at where she found Spike. In the hotel bar. He had a beer in front of him but it looked like he hadn't touched it, after all, it wasn't like he'd had that much time, it only took her ten minutes to find him.  
  
He cautiously approached him, afraid that he'd run again before she found out what was wrong. When she was just a few feet from him she could hear him talking to himself. She decided that she would probably get more information from listening in than she would if she just asked him so she kept quiet.  
  
"Bloody stupid prat, tellin' her you love her, like that's what she wants to hear from me. Not like she'd ever feel anything for me, just like the others, now I've gone and messed up what we already had. She'll probably be on the next flight back to California, better being on the Hellmouth than being here with me."  
  
Spike's words caused fresh tears to fall from Buffy's eyes. He ran because he thought she wouldn't want him? She didn't know what he meant by 'the others' but it didn't take a genius to realise that Spike had had some bad experiences telling women he loved them. She knew that the other women were probably long dead but she wished she could find them and beat the crap out of them for hurting him. Deciding it was time she made her presence known she stepped up to his table and sat down opposite him.  
  
"Don't you think you should let me decide where I'd rather be?" Spike's head shot up at the sound of her voice. "And while you're at it, shouldn't you have stuck around to listen to what I may have had to say?"  
  
"No point luv, heard it all before." Buffy leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well then why don't you tell me what would have been said."  
  
"Well we did the bit where I tell you that I love you, then there was the shock, then the tears. All that's left is the bit where you tell me you're disgusted with me and we never talk again."  
  
'So that's what happened to him,' Buffy thought. Without saying anything she got up and walked around the table and sat down in Spike's lap.  
  
"You still haven't asked where I'd rather be."  
  
"Where?" her hand came up to cup his cheek and she looked him strait in the eye.  
  
"Nowhere else but here. I love you too Spike." With that she leant forward and slowly but passionately kissed him. Pulling back she smiled up at him.  
  
"Now come on, you can't give me a dress like this and not take me out."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: As promised, it's the New Year and I'm back. Hopefully I still have some readers after the long absence!  
  
Updates should be back to 2/3 chapters a week.  
  
Al reviews are read and appreciated! 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Right then, time for the plot to move forward a bit, seems to have become a bit stagnant.  
  
********************************  
  
Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Xander Harris checked the date on his watch for the third time. He couldn't believe it, they'd forgotten what date it was. He supposed that with everything going off it was understandable, but still, how could they forget? He looked around the group of people who were the closest he had to a real family.  
  
"Three years." Rupert Giles looked up at the pacing Xander.  
  
"What was that?" Xander stopped pacing and looked directly at Giles.  
  
"Three years. Its three years today since Buffy disappeared. We forgot the anniversary."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and used a handkerchief to clean the lenses. He really had hoped that no one would notice the date. They had far too much to think about as it was already. By this time the entire group was looking at him as if he was meant to remind them.  
  
"The date was not forgotten Xander, I just thought that we have enough on our minds as it is without adding another thing to think about." Xander was furious.  
  
"You should have told us!"  
  
"You could have bloody remembered yourself! I'm not your bloody secretary to tell you when to remember things! Now do you think you can shut up for awhile and we'll discuss this later, preferably when I'm not waiting to see my sick wife!"  
  
Xander looked around at the other people in the waiting room, they were all giving him looks that said 'drop it'. For once in his life he actually did as he was told.  
  
The awkward silence was broken by a familiar orderly approaching.  
  
"Mr Giles? Your wife has regained consciousness and wants to see you." Giles stood and let the orderly show him to his wife's room.  
  
"Thank you Ben, you've been a big help through this."  
  
"Just doing my job Mr Giles." With that the orderly left.  
  
Giles slowly pushed the door open, not wanting to startle the patient. He quietly slipped into the room only to find his wife looking at him with a small smile.  
  
"Rupert." Giles sat beside the bed and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the fingers.  
  
"Joyce." They sat in silence for a few minutes each lost in thought. It was Joyce who broke the silence.  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, she left because she wanted to. It's been three years, she would have come back if she wanted to. But I need to see her Rupert, if things don't go well I need to see her."  
  
"Shh, everything will be all right, you'll get better."  
  
"I'm no fool Rupert, I know the odds. I just need to see my little girl again."  
  
"I know you do, don't worry, he'll find her."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy pulled the sleeping form of Spike closer to her, needing to feel the comfort of his skin on hers. It was three years since she ran away with Spike, three years in which they had not spent more than a day apart. Three years since she sent Angel to hell.  
  
She still regretted how that day had played out. Oh she loved Spike, more than anything, but she had also loved Angel and she wished that she hadn't been forced to kill him.  
  
Spike was not asleep like Buffy thought. He felt her tighten her grip on him and could guess what she was thinking about. He knew the date, he knew she was thinking of Angel. As he had told Buffy, he didn't mind her thinking about him, it was only natural. He understood that Angel held a large part of her past, just like Drucilla did for him. What was important was that they knew that they loved each other.  
  
They may have had past loves, but they loved no others now.  
  
Deciding that his thoughts were turning too serious, Spike sat up, taking Buffy with him.  
  
"Come on pet, today's an anniversary and I'm taking you out." Buffy eyes lit up with enthusiasm.  
  
"Do we get to tango?"  
  
"Bloody hell, yes we get to tango." Buffy had been surprised to learn when they got to Spain that Spike was in fact a very good dancer and had insisted that he teach her. Ever since then she took every opportunity to make him dance. "Knew I shouldn't have taught you."  
  
"You love it, you can't lie to me." Spike stood and pulled her up for a kiss. They broke apart only when Buffy needed to breathe.  
  
"Course I can't, bloody whipped I am." Buffy did a good imitation of his smirk as a mischievous glint shone in her eyes.  
  
"Only if you're lucky. Now come on, you said we're going out." Buffy headed towards the shower, grinning as she heard Spike mumble about her being a 'bloody tease'.  
  
*****  
  
They danced for most of the night, putting most of the other couples in the club to shame. The club, one of the best in Madrid, was one of their favourite places to visit and they were always welcomed there.  
  
It was because of their dancing that they didn't notice the dark figure enter the club. Nor did they notice when he spotted them and started to make his way towards them.  
  
Buffy didn't know what was happening. One moment she was dancing with Spike, the next he was ripped away from her. She quickly overcame her confusion to see him laying on the floor with someone standing over him, hitting him in the face. The man raised his fist to hit Spike again but she caught it before it could fall. It was then that she saw who it was.  
  
Her voice caught in her throat as she said his name in disbelief.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
TBC  
  
AN 2: Sorry for the delay but I have been busy making some life-altering decisions about University and my future. Now that is sorted I can turn my attention back to my fics. (For any of you who are interested, I decided to go to College not Uni.)  
  
Good? Bad? A load of shite? Let me know!  
  
Please review, it helps me write better chapters for you!  
  
Oh, and Chofita, I would like to get in touch, please use the address the_bloody@lycos.co.uk to get in contact. 


	11. Chapter 11

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Buffy barely had time to whisper the name before Spike landed a vicious blow to the side of the dark vampire's head, knocking him unconscious. Once the attack had ended, Spike had a chance to see who had jumped him.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! What the hell's he doin' here?" Spike glanced at Buffy and saw that she looked like she was about to pass out. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Come on now pet, stay with me. Let's get Peaches and go back to our room, try to sort out what's going on, OK?" Buffy nodded so he released her shoulders and picked the other vampire up in a fireman's hold.  
  
*****  
  
Spike gratefully dropped Angel onto the hotel bed he and Buffy had been using not four hours before. The trip to the hotel room with the unconscious vampire on his shoulder had earned him one or two suspicious looks from passers by and had given him backache for his troubles.  
  
At least Buffy seemed to have gotten over some of the initial shock, now she looked more like she wanted to know what was going on rather than looking like she was going to throw up.  
  
Making sure Angel wasn't going anywhere he crossed the room to where is love was standing and wrapped his arms around her, a gesture she reciprocated.  
  
"Hey goldilocks, what's goin' on in that head of yours?"  
  
"I don't know, really. I mean one minute we're dancing, the next Angel's beating on you. Angel! He's meant to be dead! I saw him die!" tears formed in her eyes as Spike hugged her tighter.  
  
"We both did luv. Suppose we'd better wake him up, try to find out what's going on. Gotta say though, he's got a mean right hook for a bloke that's meant to be three years dead." He was glad to see a small smile appear on Buffy's face before he went into the kitchen to fetch some water which he proceeded to tip onto Angel's face. The vampire woke with a start, sitting bolt upright on the bed.  
  
"What?...Buffy," he smiled at the former Slayer before he spotted the other occupant of the room. "Spike!" He went to lunge fore the blonde vampire but Buffy stepped forward and held him back.  
  
"Angel! There will be no attacking of Spike, understand? Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Spike decided to throw in his two cents worth.  
  
"Perhaps you could start by explaining why your arse isn't rotting away in some cosy little hell dimension." Buffy sent him a look that clearly said 'shut up' but her lips held a smile that told him she wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Actually Spike," Angel spat the name out as if it had a bitter taste, "a good place to start would be you explaining exactly what you're going with Buffy."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, clearly passing the buck on this one. Much as he'd love to dangle his and Buffy's relationship in front of his grandsire's nose, he knew that it would only end up hurting Buffy. Angel had been her first love, she had the right to decide what he was told. Buffy took a deep breath, trying to decide what to say. She finally decided to just tell him the truth.  
  
"Look Angel, after the thing with Acathla and you and Dru dying, Spike and me decided to get out of Sunnyhell. We were both hurt and grieving and well one thing lead to another and we ended up together. Know this Angel, I love Spike, he loves me. Now, Spike was right, time for you to start talking."  
  
Angel saw the determination in Buffy's eyes and decided now wasn't the time to discuss her and Spike's relationship. The time would come for that conversation though, he'd be damned again before he gave his love up to his punk of a childe.  
  
"After you left Sunnydale your friends were devastated. They all read the letter you left so they could see why you had gone and your mother made sure they didn't try to find you. She said that it was your decision and they should respect that. Anyway, even though the new Slayer was sent to the Hellmouth, things were getting too much for them so Willow found a spell to get me out of hell so I could help with the slaying."  
  
"So how long were you in hell?"  
  
"From your point of view, about five months. For me it was a lot longer." Spike decided now was as good a time as any to speak up.  
  
"One question Peaches. Why now? Why after three years are you here?" Angel continued to look at Buffy as he answered.  
  
"Buffy, about three months ago your mom started to get headaches. It turns out it was a brain tumour. They've operated but there's still a chance something might happen to her. She wanted to see you again in case." He didn't finish, he didn't need to.  
  
Buffy turned pleading eyes to Spike who was already mentally planning the journey. He just nodded at her unspoken request.  
  
They were going back to the Hellmouth  
  
TBC  
  
AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! BLOODY ENGLISH EDUCATION SYSTEM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anywho, things are calming down a little in my small corner of the globe and I can finally get back to writing!  
  
Thank you to all those who have put up with the long delays.  
  
I can also report that I have worked out the plot for the rest of this fic and now only need to fill it out. If you are worried that we are nearing the end, we're not even close!  
  
Sorry if the Angel dialogue is out of character. Whenever Angel was on Buffy he tended not to say much and I don't watch Angel the series so I don't know exactly how he speaks. Now Angelus, on the other hand, I am a fan of. He is an interesting character with a unique way of speaking and I think he would be a lot of fun to write. Angel is just boring and broody.  
  
Don't worry, explanations as to what's been going off in Sunnyhell are on their way!  
  
By the way, should be a chap of Wounded out tomorrow.  
  
As always, please review. I just read a strange review for this fic where the reviewer states his dislike of B/S fics and his love of B/X fics. All I can say is: Sorry mate but this was clearly posted as a B/S fic, sorry if you don't like that, there's plenty of B/X out there for you to read.  
  
The Bloody  
  
(PS: You will get to read the letter Buffy left in a later chap!) 


	12. Chapter 12

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Spike hated flying. In his years he had flown on everything from an airship to Concorde and he still couldn't get used to it. Looking over at Buffy, who had fallen asleep immediately after takeoff, he couldn't help but feel a touch of envy. He supposed that being brought up in a world where flight was so common then it didn't seem like a big deal to her, but he was a product of Victorian England, where things stayed firmly on the ground like they were meant to. Although he was avoiding looking at Angel, Spike could tell he was also uncomfortable with the mode of transport. This helped to improve Spike's mood.  
  
Spike shook his head as he thought about how he had ended up where he was. One advantage of never settling down for long in one place was that when it was time to move on, it didn't require a lot of packing.  
  
All of Spike's possessions fit neatly into one suitcase while Buffy's things took up another three. They had been forced to leave behind the car he had been using, just as he had abandoned the DeSoto when they left South America. He still occasionally missed that car, but it was easier to simply steal another one than try to shit it abroad.  
  
Within six hours of Angel's arrival the two vampires and the ex-Slayer were in the air headed for California.  
  
He just wished he knew a bit more about what was waiting for them there.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes to see a vampire standing over her. She frowned. It was the wrong vampire.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy, we're here."  
  
*****  
  
Spike had actually faced a firing squad in 1944 when he and Dru were captured by the Nazis. They had been knocked unconscious and when they came 'round they were tied to posts with five men aiming their rifles at them.  
  
The feeling Spike had while waiting for Buffy's friends to arrive was surprisingly similar to what he had felt that day.  
  
It wasn't that he had had any contact with these people back in Sunnydale, so he really didn't know anything about them, but he knew they had hurt Buffy. That definitely put them on his shit list. Just before they had boarded the flight Buffy had made him promise to give her former friends a chance and being the whipped sod that he was, he agreed. Spike had a feeling he was going to regret that.  
  
Pity he couldn't just kill them like he did the Nazis.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was beyond nervous, this was near panic attack status. Not only was she about to see her friends who she was still slightly mad at, she was going to see her mother for the first time in three years and to top it all off her mother was in hospital.  
  
Buffy had no idea what she was going to say to everybody. The only people she had parted on good terms with were Giles and Willow but what if they hated her now for running away?  
  
*****  
  
As the trio entered the waiting area of the airport Buffy started to scan the crowd for signs of anyone she knew. Angel caught the action out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"They're not here. Since they knew we'd all be going to the hospital anyway it was decided to just wait for us there."  
  
Buffy visibly relaxed at this. She knew she still had to face them, but at least she had a few more minutes before then. Spike loaded their bags into Angel's as she and Angel got in. As soon as Spike was in the seat next to Buffy the car pulled away from the curb headed for the hospital  
  
"So how long has mom been in hospital? And you never told me what was wrong with her."  
  
"I don't know, Giles phoned me and told me to track you down. He never went into details." Buffy was confused by this.  
  
"Why did he need to phone you? Don't you see him all the time?"  
  
"I live in LA Buffy, I moved about a year after I came back from hell."  
  
This came as a shock to Buffy and she wanted more details but she decided it would have to wait as the car was pulling up outside Sunnydale Memorial hospital. Buffy was already halfway across the car park before she realised than neither vampire was following her. She quickly went back to the car to see what was happening.  
  
"Spike, Angel, aren't you coming in." It was Spike who answered her.  
  
"Well pet, this is more of a private thing, thought we'd let you say hello to your mum in private. Besides, me and the poof have a few things to discuss. Give us a ring on the mobile when you're done and we'll pick you up."  
  
Buffy wasn't especially happy about being left alone but she could see that Spike being there would only cause more problems when she really only wanted to see her mom. She nodded her agreement and the black car pulled away from her  
  
*****  
  
For the second time in less than an hour Buffy was thankful to be spared from a big reunion with her former friends as she spotted only Giles in the waiting room near the entrance to the hospital.  
  
The man who for two years had been a father to her rose as she approached and enveloped her in a warm hug.  
  
"Buffy, it's wonderful to finally see you again."  
  
"Giles. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"I thought it best that welcoming you home be in a more suitable location than the hospital so I sent everyone home. Now, I expect that you will be wanting to see your mother."  
  
Buffy smiled up at Giles, really glad to see him. He was one of the few things about Sunnydale that she missed. As they started to make their way through the hospital towards a thought again occurred to Buffy.  
  
"Giles, Angel couldn't tell me what's wrong with mom, I need to know." Giles sighed as he slowed their pace.  
  
"Buffy there have been certain changes since you.left. Now I will explain them but first you are right, you deserve to know what is happening. Your mother has a brain tumour Buffy. She had an operation seven days ago, after we sent Angel to find you, and the tumour was removed. The doctors say that there is a 75% chance that Joyce will make a full recovery."  
  
Buffy felt like someone had slugged her in the gut with a baseball bat. All she wanted to do was sit in a corner and cry but she needed to be strong for her mother. Later, when she was alone with Spike she could cry and wail and break things, but now she needed to be strong.  
  
"What other changes were you talking about?"  
  
"Well, there are two things to tell you. Myself and Joyce argued about who would get to tell you so we have ended up with one piece of news each." Buffy was certainly intrigued now.  
  
"After you left, your mother started to come to me to learn about what your life was like as the slayer. I decided to tell her everything, holding nothing back. During this time we actually became good friends. Eventually things progressed from there."  
  
"Is there a point in there somewhere?" she joked. She and Giles shared a small chuckle before he continued.  
  
"Buffy, two years ago your mother and I were married."  
  
Buffy instantly went from the punched-in-the-gut feeling to where's-my- knees-gone in about half a second. 'Mom's married?' she thought, 'Mom's married to GILES?'  
  
"So you're like my step dad now?"  
  
"Yes Buffy I am. Buffy, I want you to realise something. I love Joyce, very much. And I'm lucky enough to be able to say that she loves me back. I hope you can be happy for us." Giles suddenly found Buffy in his arms as she hugged him for the second time that day.  
  
"Of course I'm happy for you Giles. Now what's the second thing I need to know."  
  
"I've already told you Joyce is to be the one to tell you that, I'd be sleeping on the sofa for a week if I told you." With that Giles opened the door to his wife's room.  
  
Buffy certainly wasn't expecting the scene that greeted her. Her mother was sat up in bed holding a small baby.  
  
When she heard the door opening Joyce looked up to see Buffy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy sweetheart, come in. I'd like you to meet your sister, Dawn."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Finally a new chap! Anyway, I've still got to make an important decision for this story: Should Joyce die or not? I have worked out how the story would proceed if Joyce dies and also if she does not die. Now I just need to decide which path to take the story down.  
  
Any suggestions?  
  
I was pleasantly surprised today to receive an e-mail from Josephine Martin regarding a review I posted. Just in case Josephine reads this, thank you, the e-mail was appreciated.  
  
On a different note, my first story 'So Pretty' was based around the episode 'Normal Again' and today I finally got to see the actual episode. I was not disappointed, although I think Joss could have saved the episode to be the last ever Buffy, a quirky way to finish off the show. 


End file.
